Um caso simples
by Reina Lotus
Summary: A minha primeira fanfic de 2009! Um bilhete no carro é o príncipio de um caso simples nas vidas de Sam e Dean!


A minha primeira fanfic de 2009!

Série: Sobrenatural (Supernatural)

**Um caso simples**

Sam e Dean esperavam que esta fosse mais uma viagem de rotina. Um estranho envelope aparecera no pára-brisas do carro, contendo apenas um papel escrito a computador com as seguintes palavras: "espelho quarto 69 motel Night".

Piadas à parte quanto ao número do quarto, a questão é que o motel Night era o mesmo em que tinham passado essa noite. Os irmãos tinham sido mais uma vez confundidos com um casal em busca de conforto e discrição.

- Deve ser uma partida do filho do dono. – comentou Dean – Vamos mas é em busca de uma missão a sério.

Sam, como sempre, opôs-se à ideia do irmão, mas desta vez não perdeu tempo. De bilhete na mão dirigiu-se ao recepcionista.

- Querem mais uma noite?

- Deixaram-nos isto no carro. Há algum quarto 69?

O velho riu e estendeu-lhe a chave.

- Divirtam-se por minha conta. Há sempre um casal que recebe esse bilhete misterioso. Nunca soube quem sugeria isso mas garanto, não há ninguém que não saia de lá feliz.

O sorriso desdentado teria convencido Dean a ir-se de imediato embora mas Sam não, estava intrigado… ou seria teimosia.

- Nós somos irmãos e como pode ver, ele ficou ali encostado ao carro, julga que não passa de uma partida. Eu vou a esse quarto ver o espelho aqui sugerido e se não houver nada de invulgar simplesmente devolvo-lhe logo a chave e sigo caminho.

Permaneceu o sorriso desdentado. Sam suspirou e foi até ao quarto 69 sob o olhar divertido do irmão. Sam entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, procurando o espelho. O espelho… O quarto era coberto de espelhos no tecto e toda a decoração foleira indicava que seria, de facto, alvo da visita de casais em busca de diversão. Sam sorriu.

- Deveria ter dado ouvidos ao meu irmão.

Ouviu então um som estranho. Parecia que alguém sussurrava na casa de banho. O autor do bilhete no carro? Talvez. Sam retirou o punhal que escondera sob a perna das calças e aproximou-se. Todo o cuidado era pouco naqueles tempos. Abriu a porta e não encontrou ninguém. Um espelho reflectiu a sua imagem. Nesse espelho, letras vermelhas garrafais diziam: "Bem vindo". Sam ia rir mas umas mãos com garras surgiram do interior do espelho e agarraram-no pelo braço. Sam gritou pois não conseguia soltar-se e viu-se arrastado para o espelho. Subitamente, tudo ficou escuro.

Dean entrou no quarto.

- 69, hein? – troçou, ao ver a decoração.

Perdeu o sorriso ao descobrir a faca abandonada por Sam à entrada da casa de banho. Fitou as letras vermelhas.

Sam rosnou impropérios ao ver-se num sítio escuro.

- É a paga por vires sozinho a um quarto tão bom. – comentou uma voz feminina.

- És um demónio?

- Só tenho este aspecto feminino e belo, um pouco despido, porque é isto que vocês, caçadores, adoram encontrar. Não tenho forma, meu querido.

A loira de trajes reduzidos riu ao ver aparecer Dean a resmungar os mesmos palavrões.

- Ena, isto é que é uma boa perspectiva de 69!

- Dean, deixa-te de coisas. Acabámos de ser arrastados para um espelho e esta coisa afirma não ter forma.

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

- Queria receber um casal. Não sabia que eram caçadores até que te vi entrar na casa de banho com ar de poucos amigos.

- És a autora do bilhete? – perguntou Dean.

- Eu não, o filho do dono que conversa comigo. Para ele sou um pastor alemão que fala no espelho. Quer dizer que não são casal?

- Não! – gritaram os dois.

- Logo vi. É a primeira vez que o miúdo me falha.

- Atrais os casais e roubas-lhe alguma coisa, não? Vamos acabar contigo. – ameaçou Sam.

- Não roubo nada, sou inofensivo. No passado existia aqui um bosque e eu era um dos seus espíritos protectores. Olho pelos casais. Só isso. Já que estão aqui, podem investigar um assunto?

O ar de poucos amigos dos dois era resposta negativa.

- Meninos, é mesmo aqui no motel. O miúdo jura que tem visto um monstro a rondar isto. Tenho-me deslocado entre os espelhos e de facto tenho-me apercebido que andou, pelo menos ontem, um demónio a farejar os quartos.

- Devem andar atrás de nós. – afirmou Sam – Vamos verificar isto. Como é o humano que ele possuiu?

- Humano? Ele tem a forma de um cão preto enorme. Só se distingue de um cão normal pelos olhos vermelhos. Não! – gritou ela - Um dos espelhos foi partido no quarto 14!

Os dois irmãos viram-se de súbito de volta ao quarto e gritos ecoavam no exterior. Sam pegou na faca, Dean retirou a pistola do casaco e saíram. Um grupo de hóspedes fugia de um enorme cão preto de olhos vermelhos.

- Finalmente um caso simples.

Dean fez sinal ao irmão para ficar quieto. Disparou dois tiros contra a cabeça do demónio. No entanto, a criatura correu contra ele na mesma e preparava-se para lhe saltar em cima quando Dean disparou um terceiro tiro contra o pescoço. O demónio ainda o mordeu no braço mas só lhe arrancou um bocado do casaco. Dean empurrou o que pensava ser já uma carcaça sem vida.

- Só para te armares em herói. – resmungou Sam – Estás ferido?

- Não mas este era o meu casaco favorito.

Dean não teve tempo para agradecer os aplausos dos poucos clientes do motel. Perante o olhar atónito das pessoas, a criatura levantou-se e correu em direcção a um dos quartos. Derrubou a porta e desapareceu. Os irmãos seguiram-no.

- Será que saiu pela janela? – inquiriu Dean.

- Está intacta. Pergunto-me se terá mesmo desaparecido.

- Aqui! – gritou uma voz feminina.

Viram-se dentro do espelho do tocador. O demónio estava agora sobre as duas patas traseiras e ameaçava babando-se o espírito num cenário de chuva e trovoada nocturna. O espírito tinha agora as roupas curtas rasgadas, tornando a cena um deleite para os olhos dos dois.

- Isto só pode ser taradice da tua cabeça. – afirmou Sam, recuperando-se do espanto.

- A minha cabeça consegue pensar em muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. – garantiu Dean – E agora, como vamos acabar com ele e salvar a bela dama? As nossas armas… Não as vejo.

De facto, não tinham armas. A criatura voltou-se então para eles. Os dois recuaram. Por muito bons caçadores que fossem, de mãos nuas não podiam nada contra um demónio daqueles. O espírito levantou-se.

- Concentrem-se no que têm falta. Eu controlo este mundo mas não posso expulsar esta criatura sozinho, antes que perguntem.

- Claro, o espírito converte-se naquilo que desejamos, não é? – recordou Sam, deixando o irmão aflito a fugir do demónio.

Ela aproximou-se.

- Têm que querer os dois o mesmo, ou ainda fico nu e o demónio acaba convosco.

- Dean! – gritou Sam – Deseja um revólver que mate demónios!

- O quê? – ouviu-se gritar ao longe.

- Um revólver que mate demónios!

Tardou um pouco mas a mulher desapareceu e Sam viu-se com a arma na mão direita.

- Espero que ele se mantenha fixo na arma muito tempo.

Sam procurou a origem dos gritos do irmão e encontrou-o no chão com o demónio em cima, a babar-se para cima da sua cara.

- Sam! Isto é um pesadelo! MATA-O JÁ!

Sam deu vários tiros e o demónio finalmente se desfez em pó.

- Isso foram dez tiros? Que revólver dá dez tiros? – interrogou-se Dean, pondo-se de pé.

Sam encolheu os ombros. A arma desapareceu e surgiu a loira, já de roupas intactas.

- Obrigado por tudo. Vão tentar acabar comigo também?

- Só se começares a matar os casais. – afirmou Sam – Vamos, Dean.

- É uma pena que não sejas de carne e osso. Para a próxima vez tenho que trazer uma miúda ao teu 69.

Viram-se de volta ao quarto. Acenaram uma última vez ao espírito do espelho e saíram. O dono do motel aproximou-se, pálido.

- O que foi isto? Por um pouco não escapava vivo do quarto 14, onde estava a limpar.

Sam e Dean encolheram os ombros, fingindo não saber a origem daquele estranho animal. Foram novamente aplaudidos pelas pessoas. Sem esperar recompensa, Sam arrastou Dean para o carro antes que ele perdesse a cabeça, e os dois seguiram viagem.

**Fim**

(Um muito obrigado a um fã da série que ajudou a aperfeiçoar esta fanfic)


End file.
